Blue Star Revolution
by save the pink bunnys
Summary: one Girl's quest to save the world from the evil god's army


Blue Star Revolution

Botta: Yo Ella It's your turn to be on Guard duty

Ella: Yeah yeah I know … fuck I hate Guard duty

Botta: Yeah I know but with god's army burning down villages

Botta: like ours we need more people on guard duty

Botta: Well I'm off for a bit of warn whisky

Ella: Have a drink for me

Botta: Ha ha ha ha yeah why not

Ella: Man nothing ever happens on Guard duty

Ella: I'm glad I hid some whisky in my bag (Ella drinks some whisky)

Ella: (Ella looks in to the distant and sees a god army flag)

Ella Fuck its god's army (Ella rings the warning bell)

Ella: (Ella picks up her weapon which is small sword which has a detachable blade)

Ella: (As Ella looks on a fireball smashes though the main gate and sends Ella flying though the air)

Ella: blood…. Fuck, my head

Guard 1: They've broken though the main gate

Guard 2: fuck they got sorrow sorcerers (Fireballs crash down burning buildings and killing people)

Botta: Send out our sorcerers

Botta: We must protect the blue star crystal

Ella: Botta what should I do?

Botta: Ella take this key and get the blue star crystal

Ella: Blue star crystal?

Botta: That's why they attacked this village

Botta: It in the elder house

Botta: When you get it leave the village and go the to club Eden

Botta: And ask for lsamu

Ella: Ok………Botta don't die

Botta: GO if they find you they will kill you!

(Ella goes to the elder house and gets the blue star crystal

And puts it in her sword, but she is attacked on the way out)

Nene: Hand over the crystal Ella

Ella: How do you know my name?

Nene: Because I got someone here you should know

(Nene walks forward with Ella mum)

Ella's mum: Ella run, leave!

Ella: MUM!

Nene: Ella where is the crystal?

Ella's Mum: Don't tell them where it is

Ella: I don't know what to do

(Nene slaps Ella's mum in the face and Ella and goes for her sword)

Nene: Going for your blade Ella

(A Crimson light engulfs Nene)

Ella: Fuck I can't move

Nene: How do you like my power?

Nene: NOW tell me where the crystal is

Ella…….

Nene: How about I rape your mum, that should jog your memory

Ella's Mum: don't tell them where the crystal is

Ella ……MUM

Nene: Ella you can stop this

Nene Ahhhhh

(Botta slashed Nene from behind and Nene loses her power over Ella)

Botta: Ella leave now

Ella…

Botta: Ella

(Ella runs from Amber village blood pouring from her head and falls over)

Ella: (crying) Mum…. Botta

Ella: (crying) All dead I'm all alone

(Ella starts walking to club Eden in phantasy star city)

Ella: I'm here but where is club Eden?

(A drunken man in a suit walk up to Ella)

Drunken man: Hey girl come here

Drunken man: Hey why are you crying?

Ella: Leave me alone

Drunken man: Don't be like that

(The Drunken man grabs Ella arm)

Ella: Pease leave me alone

Drunken man: Look I know you're from Amber Village so come talk to me ok

Ella?

Drunken man: Our spies saw what happened

Ella: Your spies saw what happened

Drunken man: Yes

Ella :( shouting and crying) and you didn't do anything to stop this

Ella: (shouting and crying) my family, my friends all dead I'm all alone

Drunken man: I know it hurts

Drunken man: But your covered in blood just come with me

Drunken man: If amember ofgod's army sees you they will kill you

Ella: ……ok

(The man takes Ella though crowed streets and alleyways)

Drunken man: were here club Eden

Drunken man: By the way what's your name?

Ella: My name is Ella

Drunken man: My name is Tai

Tai: look! there are member of god's army in here so keep cool ok

Ella: Ok

(They walk thought club Eden which is full of over size fish tanks and neon lights of all different colours and shapes)

Tai: Ella you ok?

Ella: yeah

(Tai calls someone over to where they standing)

Man: hey Tai you got another chick on your arm

Tai: yeah I'm a fucking sex god

Tai: Why don't you take her to the Eden room

Man: I see, I see

Tai: see you guys in about 5 minutes

Man: yeah,yeah

(As they enter Eden room two mermaids swim past in there over size fish tanks)

Man: My name is Kai

Kai: Tai won't be here for a bit so how about I rack up two drinks

Ella: Whisky

Kai: Here you go (Kai passes Ella her drink)

Kai: Look I know what you going through and I know it sucks

Kai: But if…… (There's a knock at the door)

Kai: Who is it?

Tai:It's me dickhead

Kai: yeah let me open the door

Kai: Tai don't call me dick head

Tai: yeah, yeah

Kai: (Sarcastic)don't start crying now  
Kai: fuck off lsamu

Ella: Isamu?

Ella: Botta told me to find you

Isamu: Botta's dead isn't he

Ella: He… gave his life to save me

Isamu: I see.. Botta was a good friend to me did he give you anything before he died

Ella: Yes Botta gave me crystal I think he called it the blue star crystal

Isamu: You have the blue star crystal!

Ella: Yes, why is this crystal so important?

Isamu: first I must tell you about us

Isamu: We are a renegade group called 2046 we wish to put end to madness which is god's army

Isamu: God's army wish to raise a goddess called black orchid

Ella: Black orchid?

Isamu: Black orchid is a goddess of unbelievable power for 2.000 years she ruled the earth

Isamu: But she was stopped

Ella: How?

Isamu: Four heroes called up the goddess Eden and sealed Black orchid in the 10 blue star crystals

Ella: ha ha ha all this because some fucking crystal my friends and family are, DEAD!

Ella: Because of your fucking war I'm all alone….. I have no one  
lsamu: coz of this "fucking war" countless people are dead

Isamu: I'm truly sorry about Botta and everyone that you have lost

Isamu: But we need your help to end this war

Ella: …………

Isamu: We don't know were the other crystals are

Isamu: But we do havespies in god's army

Isamu: One of our spies is in Neo Bubblegum city

Isamu: Will you help us?

Ella: first tell me about Nene

Isamu: Nene is one of god's armys top generals

Isamu: Nene is very brutal she likes to torture and rape her victims

Ella: If I help you I want to kill Nene

Isamu: Ok

Isamu: Ella your crystal can I see it

Ella: yeah

(Ella detaches her blade and hands lsamu the crystal)

Isamu: You know the crystals hold some of the powers of Black orchid

Ella: how do we use these powers?

Isamu: put the crystal back in your sword

Ella: k

Isamu: now think of flames engulfing the sword

Ella: no way!

(The sword turns in to a sword of flames)

Ella: I did that. wow!

Isamu: Tai show Ella your power

Tai: yeah

Tai: dark powers from the abyss I beseech you

(Tai's body changes in to muscular black colour demon, which has black flames coming from its hands)

Isamu: Tai do you have to say dark powers from the abyss I beseech you every time you do that?

Tai: well I think it sounds cool

Ella: What the fuck

Tai: I can't keep in this form for long but I'm as strong as ten men

Tai: also I can shoot black flames that will burn though a man's soul

Tai: I got my crystal from a god's army camp when I and some friends tried to save a girl

Tai: They took her because she was handing out anit-god's army leaflets

Tai: We saved Hitomi, that was the girls name …….

Ella: I'm sorry, you don't have to go on

Tai: no it all right

Tai: anyway we hid Hitomi at my house for about three weeks

Tai: but somehow they found out and burned down my villages

Tai: But I got away and starting killing members of god's army

Tai: then 2046 found me

Ella: You're just like me your alone

Tai:…………………

Isamu: I want Tai to go with you Ella is that ok

Ella: yeah

Isamu: You guys can leave for Neo Bubblegum city in couple of days

Isamu: Ella here 500GP go and buy some new clothes

Ella: Thank you

Tai: I can show you around phantasy star city

Ella: yeah I'd like that

(They all say the goodbye for now and Tai and Ella go around phantasy star city)

Tai: there are a lot of good clothes shops in phantasy star city

Ella: Me and Botta came here once and there was a shop called Tokyo bubblegum

Tai: I know the shop it's not far for here

Ella: cool

Tai (thinking) man Ella is really cute I can'tbelieve how cute she is :)

Ella: Tai

Tai:…..

Ella: Tai

Tai: what…. Sorry

Tai: looks like we'rehere

(Tokyo bubblegum is a huge clothes shop with some of the most hip and funky clothes)

Salesclerk (female): heyyyyyyyy welcome to Tokyo bubblegum home of the hip and funky

Salesclerk (female): sooooooo which one of you I'm go to help get hip and funky

Ella: Er….me

Salesclerk (female): Okkkkkkk first we need to do something about the that top it got holes in it

Salesclerk (female) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII know how about a sailor suit for the hit anime show sailor moon

Ella: errrrrrr think I will pass on that

Salesclerk: howww about baggy black jeans with short sleeve top and some fish nets for your arms

Ella: yeah

Ella: can try it on now

Salesclerk: Weeeeeeeeeee also have rockboots and black eyeliner and nail paints

Ella: Rockboots! cool!

(Ella goes in to the changing room)

Salesclerk: sooooooo is she your girlfriend

Tai: I wish

Salesclerk: youuuuuuuuuu know love can grow in the oddest of places

Tai: what do you mean?

Salesclerk: Love cangrow anywhere from a battlefield to a coffee shop

Tai: yeah I guess your right

Salesclerk: Soooooooooo don't give up thefeelings you have for her

Ella: Tai I'm ready how do I look?

(Ella comes out of the changing room all gothed up)

Tai: like a black metal goddess

Salesclerk: yeahhhhhhhhhh you look cool

Salesclerk: That comes to 300GP

(Ella hands the salesclerk the money)

Ella: How about I take you for coffee

Tai: yeah why not

Tai: How about we go to the French part of the city

Ella: ohhhh how romantic

(They walk down a small French street and the smell of freshly cooked croissants hangs in the air)

Ella There are so many Cafés here which one should we go to?

Tai: How about café Escaflowne

Ella: ok

(Ella and Tai find a free table and a kindly waiter come up to them)

Waiter: Hi my name isVan and welcome to café Escaflowne

Van: what will be your order?

Ella: croissant and black coffee

Tai: same as well

Van: Ok your order well be here soon

Ella: Thank you

Tai: Thank you

(The waiter goes off to place their order)

Tai: So Ella have you ever been to Neo Bubblegum city?

Ella: No I have never been what is it like?

Tai: it's one of the largest citiess in the world

Tai: You can get anything you want there

Ella: Wow it sounds really cool

(The waiter walks up with their food)

Van: Here you go guys

Ella: Thank you van here you go

(Ella hand van a tip of 50GP)

Van: Thank you very much

(Van walks off back off into the kitchen)

Tai: Ella how old are you?

Ella: 18

Ella: How are we going to find Isamu's spy

Tai: I not sure, I guess Isamu will tell us

Tai: let's drink our coffee and head back to club Eden

Ella: yeah

(Ella and Tai drink there drink coffee and head back to club Eden as they walk back Ella notices a flyer for club Eden. The flyer says: One night only Coheed and Cambria live)

Tai: Shit it's to night

Ella: Club Eden holds live gigs?

Tai: yeah

Ella: who are Coheed and Cambria?

Tai: Only the best prog- rock band ever!

Tai: Hey why don't we go?

Ella: Prog-rock I'm more in to black and death metal but why not

Tai: Yeah let's go and see Isamu

(Ella and Tai walk in to the club and Ella sits at the bar with Tai and talks to Isamu who's behind the bar)

Isamu: Hey guys how's it going

Isamu: How about a drink

Tai&Ella: Whisky

(Isamu pours two Whiskies)

Isamu: let's up to the Eden room

(They all walk up to the Eden room and on there way see members of Coheed and Cambria)

Isamu: Tai, Ella I talked to my spy in god's army she wants to meet with you in Neo Bubblegum city

Tai: what's her name?

Isamu: Lady Vengeance

Ella: How will we find this Lady Vengeance?

Isamu: Here's a photo of her

(Isamu hand them a photo of Lady Vengeance she a tall Japanese lady that has blood red hair and deep blue eyes)

Ella: Is Lady Vengeance her real name?

Isamu: no it just a code name I don't know her real name, but I'm sure you guy swill find out

Ella: where are we going to meet her?

Isamu: At the sushi house

Isamu: Don't worry Tai knows were it is

Tai: went are we leaving?

Isamu: tomorrow. So you gonna stay for the gig?

Ella: Hell yeah!

Tai: yeah

Isamu: Well it should be starting soon

Isamu: You guy gonna jump in the moshpit I know I'm going in

Ella yeah I love moshpits

Tai: let's go

(As they walk down to the main hall Coheed and Cambria starts to play their set the first song the play is welcome home)

Ella: they sound awesome!

Ella: let's jump in the pit guys

(Ella, Tai, Isamu all jump in to the pit)

Ella: man that pit was hardcore

Isamu: yeah

(Coheed and Cambria close with A Favor House Atlantic)

Isamu: looks like it time to close up

(The last of the people leave and Isamu closes up club Eden)

Isamu: How about a nightcap guys

Tai: yeah anything is good

Ella: Gin for me

(Isamu, Tai, Ella drink their nightcaps and head off to bed)

Ella: night everyone

Tai: night Ella

Isamu: night Ella

(During the night Ella has a nightmare)

Ella: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tai: shit Ella

(Tai runs down to Ella room)

Tai: Ella what's wrong!

Ella: (crying) I had a dream about my mum and what Nene did to her

Tai: come here…Ella you don't have to go though this alone

Tai: You know I've gone through the sameshit as you

Tai: You say you're alone but you got me you don't have to be alone

Ella: Tai…….hold me

(Tai takes hold of Ella in his arm and she fall a sleep in his arm)

Tai: (softly) Ella….. I care for you

(Just before sunrise Ella wakes up)

Ella: Tai wake up

Tai: zzzzzzzz

Tai mmmmmm what time is it?

Ella: About 5:30am

Ella: Do you want to go and watch the sunrise

Tai: Yeah I'd like that

Ella: Tai

Tai: yeah

Ella: thanks for being with me last night

Tai: no worries I've beenthrough it all before but I was really alone

Tai: but you know I care for yo…….

Ella: what?

Tai: nothing

Tai: let's go up to the roof

(Tai and Ella walk up to the roof and watch the blood red sun rise)

Tai: You know Ella we could die on this quest for the crystals

Ella: I know we could but if we did it wouldn't be in vain

Ella: Because the 2046 would have more info on god's army

Tai: How about some dragon stakes and dragon eggs for breakfast

Ella: mmmmmmm dragon stakes

Ella: guess I shouldwake up Isamu

(Tai head down to the kitchen and Ella goes to wake Isamu)

(Ella knocks on Isamu door)

Ella: heyyyyyy Isamu wake up

Isamu: mmmmmm what time is at

Ella: About 6:30am

Isamu: can I smell dragon stakes

Ella: yeah Tai cooking some for us

Isamu: give me ten minutes

Ella: ok

Isamu: Can you wait there for me?

Ella: yeah ok

(Ella waits for about 5 minutes)

Isamu: sorry about the wait

Ella: no worries

Isamu: Yo Tai those stakes smell good

Tai: well you know my cooking kicks ass

(Tai dishes out the dragon stakes and dragon eggs)

Isamu: So are you guys ready to leave for Neo Bubblegum city

Ella: Hell yeah!

Tai: were gonna take down god's army

Isamu: on the floor there is a bag in the bag there is 10000GP and a photo of lady vengeance

Isamu: I hope we can see another in more peaceful times

Ella: Isamu

(Ella hugs Isamu)

Ella: Thank you for everything

Tai: Good bye my friend

(Someone knockson the door)

: Isamu: open the dam door!

(Isamu opens the door and Kai is at the door)

Kai: Are Tai and Ella ready?

Isamu: well guys are you ready?

Tai: we've come this far there's no going back now

Ella: I've got to avenge my family

Kai: let's get going then I've got a car waiting for us

Isamu: Ella, Tai …. Don't die okay

(Ella Tai and Kai walk to the to car which look like it about to fall apart)

Ella: nice car… if I shut the door to hard it's not gonna fall apart

Kai: Hey I had this car for about 10 years and it's never broke down before

Tai: Kai why don't you buy a more modem car

Kai:'coz I like this car

(They all get in and Kai starts up the car)

Kai: Okay guys you know your meeting Lady Vengeance at the sushi house

Kai: But Isamu didn't tell you the time your meeting her did he?

Ella: yeah Isamu didn't tell us the time?

Kai: because there's no time

Tai: what do you mean?

Kai: Here

(Kai hand Tai a cell phone)

Kai: Lady Vengeance will ring you when she wants to meet you

Tai: Okay

Ella: Kai why don't put on some music

Kai: how about some Puffy Ami Yum

Ella: yeah put on Destruction Pancake

(Kai puts on Destruction Pancake)

Kai: Hey Tai

Tai: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Kai: Hey Tai wake up

Ella: let him sleep

Kai: Ella

Ella: Yeah

Kai: What are you going to do when this is all over?

Ella: Rebuild my village and make Amber village a village to be proud of

(Tai falls on Ella legs and continue sleeping)

Ella: ewwwwwww Tai drooling on my leg

Ella: hey Kai I'm gonna get sleep as well

Kai: Taking a leaf from Tai's book

Ella: yeah

Ella: night Kai

(Ella falls a sleep and has a dreamwhere she meets the goddess Eden )

Ella: (Dreaming) where am I?

: You're in my castle

: welcome Ella

Ella: Who are you?

: I'm the goddess Eden!

Ella: The goddess Eden

Eden: My powers are weak so I will make this short

Eden: There is a crystal in Dominion village

Eden: Speak to a girl called Mei

Eden: My power grows weak I must sleep now

(Kai tries to wake Ella)

Kai :( shouting) Ella wake up!

Ella: Where am I?

Kai: You were saying the name Eden

(Tai wakes up)

Tai: Hey guys what's with all the shouting?

Kai: Ella was having a really odd dream

Kai: She kept saying the name Eden over and over again

Ella: I saw the goddess Eden

Kai&Tai: You saw the goddess Eden!

Ella: she told me to go to Dominion village

Ella: she said that there a crystal there

Tai: What should we do?

Ella: I think we should go a meet with Lady Vengeance

Ella: If we ask her about the crystal in Dominion village

Tai: that's a good idea

Kai: anyway guys we're here

Ella: Wow this place is huge

(Neo Bubblegum city is a huge futuristic metropolis with skyscrapers that touch the stars)

Kai: Good luck guys….. I hope I can see you guys again)

(Kai drive's back to phantasy star city)

Ella: So Tai what should we do till Lady Vengeance rings us?

Tai: Well it is your first time here so I could show you around

Ella: yeah why not

(Tai and Ella walk down a street and head in to a huge square)

Ella: Wow this place is huge!

Tai: Yeah this is Appleseed square

Tai: To your left is Neo Bubblegum tower

(Ella looks to her left and see Neo Bubblegum tower which is a massive neon pink tower)

Ella: what does it look like at night?

Tai: after we see lady Vengeance why don't we come here later to night?

Ella: Yeah let's do it

Tai: how about we find a bar

Ella: yeah I need something to drink

Ella: What bar should we go to?

Tai: there is a nice bar called east of the blue sun

Tai: there's someone I need to meet

Ella: Okay lets go

(Tai and Ella walk to east of the blue sun)

Tai: this is it

Ella: it just a phone box

Tai: come in the phone with me

Ella: er…..okay

Tai: watch this

(Tai pull a card out of his wallet and stick it in a slot in to phone and both Ella and Tai warp to the bar)

Ella: whoa that was cool

Girl: welcome sir Tai and guest

Tai: hey Angel

Angel: Tai long time no see man

Tai: yeah Isamu and me have been really busy

Angel: I get off work in about 5 minutes so I can have a drink with you

Tai: will my codes still work?

Angel: yeah

Angel: go to the mermaid room

(Tai and Ella walk to the mermaid room and Tai enters his code: 2046)

Tai: see the mermaid with the pink hair I found her bleeding on the beach

Tai: some mermaid hunters shot her and let her to bleed to death so they could take her fins

Ella: does she have a name?

Tai: yeah her name is Hitomi

Angel:hey Tai open the door

(Tai opens the door)

Angel: Tai jam on some music

(Tai puts on dive for you by the boom boom satellites)

Angel: I've turned off all the cameras in the room so we're safe to talk

Angel: who's the cute little thing with you?

Tai: this is Ella her village was burned down by god's army

Angle: I see

Tai: there trying to find the blue star crystals

Angel: so they can raise black orchid

Tai: yeah

Ella: how do you know all of this Angel?

Angel: I'm part of 2046 too

Angel: there are members of 2046 all over the world

Ella: howdid you become part of this?

Angel: At first I wasn't part of 2046 I was part of my own terrorist group called, third impact

Ella: Was third impact like 2046?

Angel: No unlike 2046 we used suicide bombers

Ella: (shocked) suicide bombers!

Angel: I know it sounds fucked-up but that's what we did

Angel: anyway we got five of our member to storm five god's army bases with five trucks with dirty bombs in them

Angel: we got all five trucks into the bases and we blew the trucks up

Angel: we killed 100s of god's army members, but we killed just as many innocents

Ella: what are dirty bombs?

Angel: a dirty bomb is a crude nuclear weapon

Angel: after that Isamu found out about our group and asked me to team up with the 2046, so I did

Ella: thank you for telling me

Angel: so what do you guys need?

Tai: a bomb

Angel: how big?

Tai: bigger enough to take out club Advent

Angel: the god's army hang out

Ella: why do we need a bomb?

Tai: we can plant a bomb after we see lady Vengeance in a god's army hang out

Ella: yeah we can fuck with god's army

Ella: where can we uppick the bomb?

Angel: here

(Angel hands Ella a backpack)

Angel: when I saw Tai I knew why he came here

Tai: how does this one work

Angel: all you got to do is ring this number 734987and it will detonate

Ella: you keep bombs here?

Angel: I live here on the bottom floor

Angel: I've got all kinds of bombs in my flat

Angel: why don't you come on down we can have a few joints

Tai: I'm up for that what about you Ella

Ella: yeah

(They all walk to Angel's flat)

(Angel's flat is a one bedroom flat with a small kitchen)

Angel: make yourself at home guys I've got six pre-rolled joints here

(Angel passes Tai a joint and Tai lights it up)

Tai :( smoking) what type of weed is this?

Angel: Bubblegum mixed with Thai stick

Angel: it's good shit. Why don't pass it over to Ella?

Ella: I've never smoked weed before

Angel: trust me this will blow your mind

Ella: okay pass the joint here

(Ella takes the joint and takes a long hard drag)

Angel: go on girl toke that joint

Ella :( very stoned) I feel really funny but in a good way guys

Angel: hey Ella I think your fucked

Tai: yeah I think she is

Ella :( very stoned) I see a pink dog and a green cat

(The phone in Tai bag start to ring and Tai picks it up)

Tai: is this lady vengeance?

Lady vengeance: yeah I can meet you in 20minutes

Tai: Okay I see you there

Tai: Ella it's time to see Lady Vengeance

Ella: (stoned) okay lets go pink doggys

Angel: here

(Angle hands Tai a 50g bag of weed)

Angel: Ella you take care of Tai now

Ella: I will don't worry

Tai: keep safe Angel

Angel: I will don't you worry

(Tai and Ella leave east of the blue sun and walk to the sushi house)

Ella: there she is

(Tai and walk up to lady Vengeance)

Tai: hi you must be lady Vengeance

Lady vengeance: before we start talking won't you and Ella take a walk with me?

Ella: how do know our names?

Lady vengeance: Isamu told me

(Lady Vengeance, Tai and Ella: walk to a nice open park)

Tai: do we call you Lady Vengeance?

Lady Vengeance: no no my name is Emily  
Emily: how is Isamu doing?

Tai: Isamu doing well

Tai: how come Isamu never told me about you before?

Emily: because I'm a very high level officer in god's army so he couldn't tell anyone

Emily: what's in the bag?

Ella: a bomb and a bag of weed

Emily: weed, why don't you roll one up

(Tai skins up a joint and passes it to Emily and she lights it up)

Emily: (smoking) what's the bomb for?

Tai: me and Ella are going to blow up club Advent

Emily: If you want I could take the bomb in for you then all you got to is ring it up

Emily: let me guess Angel gave this to you?

Ella: You know Angel!

Emily: yeah I go drinking with her all the time

(Emily passes the joint to Ella)

Ella: (smoking) so what can you tell us about god's army?

Emily: god's army knows about two other blue star crystals

Emily: one in Dominion village and one in neo hearts city

Emily: also they a making a huge weapon called black sun

Ella: what can this weapon do?

Emily: it's a weapon of mass destruction

Emily: that all I can tell you

Emily: I'm going to plant that bomb now when it's in place I will ring you when I amout of the club

Emily: O yeah canI have a few bags of that weed?

Tai: yeah here you go

(Tai hands her two bags of weed)

Tai&Ella: Emily keep safe okay

Emily: don't worry guys

(Emily walks off turning back to blow a kiss to Ella and Tai)

Ella: should we go?

Tai: how about Neo Bubblegum tower I did said I would take there

Ella: lets go then

(Ella and Tai walk up to the top floor of Neo Bubblegum tower)

Ella: Wow the view is beautiful you can see all of the city lights

Ella: Will you hold me?

Tai: come here

(Tai embraces Ella)

Ella :( in a cute voice) Tai what do you think of me?

Tai: (turning red) er…… what do you mean?

Ella: do you like me

Tai: of course I like you

Ella: not in that way but in a……..(the phone rings)

: this Is Emily, I've planted the bomb

Emily: good luck on your quest my friends

(The phone goes dead)

Ella: was that Emily

Tai: yeah, the bomb is ready

Tai: once we ring up the bomb it will blow

Tai: I guess you call your self a terrorist now

Ella: a terrorist, it doesn't sound right you know

Ella: how many innocent people are going to be in club Advent?

Tai: it's hard to say, if it's full 300 people which half of them could be innocents

Ella: it doesn't feel right you know killing innocents

Tai: I know it's hard but you get used to being aterrorist

Ella: ring the bomb

Ella: may god forgive us for whatare about to do

(Tai rings the bomb and it blows up club Advent)

(The phone rings)

Tai: who is this?

: it's Angel, you got to help me

Tai: what's happening?

Angel: there god's army Troops here! You got to get me out of here!

Tai: shit, where are you!

Angel: I'm in my flat,

Angel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tai :( shouting) Angel

(Tai hears shouting and gun shots then the phone goes dead)

Tai Shit

Ella: what happing?

Tai: god's army has stormed Angel's flat

Ella: let go then

(Tai and Ella run to least of the blue sun)

Tai: fuck, there's god's army troops everywhere

Ella: if I kill the two solders at the door we can get in

Tai: ok

Ella: I'm going to use my crystals

(Ella sword turns into a sword of flames)

(Ella run and stabs the first solder in the neck and chops off the head of the second one)

Ella: ok let go in and get Angel

(Tai and Ella walk down to Angel's flat and stop at the door)

Tai: dark powers from the abyss I beseech you

(Tai changes into a demon)

Tai: Ella you ready?

Ella: lets do this

(Tai breaks down the door)

Tai: Angel

Angel: don't come in it's a trap!

(Nene walks out of the shadows)

Ella: Nene! You bitch, you die here!

Nene: O I don't think so; one wrong move and Miss Angel will die

Nene: who is your mole?

(Someone walks down the sitars and fires 3 shots in to Nene arm and one in to Angel's chest)

Nene: fuck, my arm

(There a cloud of smoke and Nene disappears)

Ella: where is she?

Tai: she's warped

Ella: Tai Angel's been shot

Angel: guysdon't worry about me

Tai: Angel don't talk like that

Angel: look I know I'm going to die but I'm happy because I got to see you again Tai

Angel: Tai you know I've always loved you

Tai: we can get you to a doctor

Angel: no like I said don't worry about me

Angel: Tai I love yo………

Tai :( shouting) Angel, Angel, Angel

(Tai lies over Angel's body crying)

Tai: (crying)Angel don't die……. I need you

Ella: she gone

Tai :( crying) I know

Tai: What bombs are in the back room?

Ella: two large dirty bombs and a few small bag bombs

Tai: Ok were going to blow this city to pieces

Ella: what?

Tai: Those gods's army fuckers are going to pay for killing her

Ella: Tai if we blow up this city 1000s of innocent people will die

Ella: but if you really want to go though with this I will help

Tai: thank you Ella, Okay I need you to ring Emily

Ella: ok

(Ella rings Emily)

Emily: who is this?

Ella: it's Ella

Ella: Angel isdead

Emily: I know, can you pass the phone to Tai

(Ella passed to phone to Tai)

Emily: Tai I was to one who shot Angel

Tai: What? Why?

(To be continued)


End file.
